1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a curved display device including a direct-illumination type backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device includes a backlight unit employing light emitting diodes (“LED”s) arranged as a light source thereof. The backlight unit including the LEDs may be classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit, according to a position of the light source.
The edge-illumination type backlight unit typically includes the light emitting diodes arranged in a bar shape. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light guide plate to allow a light to travel from an edge of the light guide plate to a front surface of a display panel. Different from the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the LEDs of the direct-illumination type backlight unit may be disposed under the display panel to provide the light directly to the display panel without using the light guide plate.